Italian Metro
by Flandre
Summary: It's been a long day after work, and Lovino's crankier than Hungary with her red flag. Antonio/Lovino


A/N: Hey there! This is my first story on FF. Net so I'm kinda nervous 8D. It's also rather short since I didn't really think the plot through and just wrote it out spontaneously when the idea came to me, so please don't shoot!

*

It was a long day after work, and Lovino merely couldn't stand the wretched scene that haunted the busy Italian metro day after day, replaying over and over again like a broken tape recorder. The usual crowd would turn up at the same place and same time, a crying toddler tugging at his mother's sleeve whining his lungs away, a drunk hobo slumped against the wall in a corner, a couple of teens dressed up in what he thought weren't clothes at first glance ("What the fucking hell," He heard himself say). _Usually_ he would be tolerant of all this, but today it was strangely crammed with people squeezing and shoving from both of Lovino's sides, and it certainly didn't help one bit when he thought he felt a brief but intentional pinch on his _posterior_, those bloody horny bastards. If he wasn't with Antonio at this very moment a ton of brain cells would have –

Coughing at the sudden armpit stank that wafted towards his direction, he twitched irritably and groaned before casting a side glance towards the Spaniard who hasn't once grumbled and was chattering on about _ass fortune telling_ –

"Jesus Christ on a pongo stick – Are you too dense to be cranky?" The Spaniard stopped in mid banter and turned to face Lovino with a surprised look.

"Hmm? Is that so ... I guess we have different people have different opinions then. You know, I heard that if you have a birthmark on your _left cheek_ –"

"FUCKIN' – Do you have a patience of a saint, or has your brain finally depleted due to lack of usage?"

"I-I don't know what you mean Lovi –"

"Don't you feel PISSED the least bit, you goddamn jackass?!" Antonio's confused expression continued to fuel Lovino's anger, for reasons absolutely unknown. "We're getting shoved and nudged over by a mob and you don't mind the least bit? Or do you actually like the sensation of getting the very daylights squeezed out of your stupid, brawny entity?! Because _I'm_ sure that _you_ don't mind the occasional _butt groping_ now and again, since you've lived with _France_ for god knows how long." The latter merely blinked and stared at the huffing Italian before him. He stared up at the ceiling as if in deep thought, before tilting his head ever so slightly, his lips quirking upwards cheekily.

"I have to disagree, Lovi! Your metro is very lively compared to mine; I might even say that I'm a little jealous!"

Lovino stared.

"Fuck your optimism."

"Aaah, watch your language Lovi ~" Antonio taunted in a sing song voice. "Look at it this way, if there weren't crowded days like these, there wouldn't be peaceful days where there's a free seat on the train, moreover you wouldn't treasure them as much!" Reaching out for Lovino's hand amongst the teeming crowd, Antonio intertwined their fingers together and squeezed them briefly, offering another one of his charming grins to him. Lovino jumped at the touch, frowning as he looked away embarrassedly.

"W-where do you get all your enthusiasm from, d-damnit, it's not normal." Lovino heard his own voice stutter and swore he would have punched himself unconscious if he saw that stupid _stupid_ blush on his face –

Especially when it increased by tenfold when the Spaniard was pushed forward abruptly, whispering close into his ear.

"Believe it or not, I've had bad days. But in the end, I manage to pull through just by remembering your smile." He pulled away almost immediately, a bashful smile on the Spaniard's face, leaving a bewildered Lovino to scramble for his train of thought.

"I-I – umm ..."

"So – _I_ was feeling your butt just now and I was wondering –"

"WHAT –" Fortunately for Antonio, Lovino was cut off during mid-sentence when a flustered mother accidentally rolled a pram over his little toe. If the mother had even managed to apologise over the buzz of the crowd, Lovino would have been too busy yelling out profanities that would make a devil wince.

"Watch your language, Lovi!"

*

A/N: Thanks for reading! Constructive critcism is appreciated Isn't that review button just _asking_ to be clicked?


End file.
